Mi ángel de ojos marrones
by veris.cullen
Summary: Edward Cullen un hombre millonario, que a pesar de tener una apariencia similar a los mismos ángeles era un ser frío y malvado, podrá cambiar su corazón de piedra aquella chica que el destino le pone frente a él…
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mia :D**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

**Edward Cullen un hombre millonario, que a pesar de tener una apariencia similar a los mismos ángeles era un ser frío y malvado, podrá cambiar su corazón de piedra aquella chica que el destino le pone frente a él…**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**MI ÁNGEL DE OJOS MARRONES.**

Como odio estas épocas, quisiera eliminar definitivamente esa maldita fecha del calendario, todos la tachan de "época de paz, milagros y amor" tonterías solo es una época para aumentar las ventas y tener más dinero, no lo sabré yo, Edward Cullen el empresario más famoso y exitoso, decían que no tenía corazón, pero también decían que todo lo que toco se convierte en oro y no se equivocaban.

—Edward hermano mamá llamo me dijo que te advierta que si faltas a la cena de hoy.

—Vete al demonio Emmett tengo trabajo no lo ves…

—Pero...

—Que no, eres sordo. —grite y Salí odiaba que me traten como su familia si ya todos sabíamos que era adoptado no entiendo por qué siguen de hipócritas.  
Demonios, estúpidas músicas navideñas no las soporto más, salí a caminar lejos del bullicio, camine sin darme cuenta que había oscurecido, al parecer me aleje demasiado, estaba por llamar a mi chófer cuando escuche unos gritos por un callejón cercano.  
Un par de malditos estaban violando a una muchacha, reaccioné inmediatamente y me lance sobre ellos y empecé a golpearlos, ellos apenas y pudieron defenderse ya que estaban tan distraídos los deje inconscientes, al ver a la chica note que era apenas una niña de no más de 17 años y estaba desmayada, la cargue en mis brazos luego de llamar al chófer.  
Al llegar a casa la lleve a mi habitación ya que las demás no estaban en condiciones, al acostarla empezó a despertar  
—Hola, como te sientes —se asustó y empezó a temblar— tranquila no te haré nada, no soy como esos imbéciles, estarás bien lo prometo —entonces un brillo paso por su mirada, esbozó una sonrisa empezándose a relajar.

—Usted es el Ángel que me salvo de mis tíos verdad— ¿qué? Esos malditos eran sus tíos que demonios… esperen ¿yo un Ángel?

—Jajaja de que hablas pequeña.

— ¡Oh Dios mío, su risa es hermosa! ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que  
Dios escucharía mis ruegos y enviaría un Ángel a salvarme, gracias por ser mi milagro —me abrazo fuertemente y no sé porque pero sentí algo que hacía años no sentía, sentí paz, la esperanza y dulzura de la chica que estaba frente a mí, y me sentí mal, al pensar que estaba dejando que ella creyese esa mentira yo no era un ángel, era un monstruo.

—Yo no soy un Ángel, monstruo me describe mejor. —ella se separó y sentí un vacío intenso en mi interior, no sé por qué, pero tuve la necesidad de seguir abrazándola.

—Claro que lo eres, me ayudaste, cualquiera me hubiese dejado ahí tirada y tú me has salvado. —sonrió nuevamente y acaricio mi mejilla con tanta delicadeza, sentí como mi magullado corazón se derretía ante esa caricia. —eres mi ángel, mi precioso ángel de ojos verdes.

Entonces lo supe, quería dejar de ser un monstruo, quería ser alguien mejor para ella, porque en realidad, era ella mi milagro, mi bello ángel de ojos marrones.

* * *

**hola chicas aquí les traigo otra de mis locas historias va a ser cortina, pero espero les agrade...**

**Recuerden cualquier comentario sera bienvenido :D**


	2. Chapter 2

******Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mia :D**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

**Edward Cullen un hombre millonario, que a pesar de tener una apariencia similar a los mismos ángeles era un ser frio y malvado, podrá cambiar su corazón de piedra aquella chica que el destino le pone frente a él…**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**POV EDWARD **

**5 AÑOS ANTES**

Por fin tenía todo lo que alguien puede desear, una carrera exitosa, una familia amorosa, una novia preciosa, buenos amigos, buena salud que más podía desear, y ahora en estas fechas navideñas solo podía dar gracias ya que no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz.

Hoy salía temprano de la oficina, le había dicho a Kate mi preciosa novia que llegaría tarde pero al parecer se cancelaron un par de reuniones así que me dirigía muy feliz hacia nuestro departamento le quería dar una sorpresa, pase primero a comprar unas flores sabía que a las mujeres les encantaban estos detalles, al llegar al departamento escuche ruidos extraños.

- ¡Oh sí! ¡Más rápido Tyler! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! - Qué demonios… fui hacia mi habitación y lo confirme con mis propios ojos, ¡mi novia y mi mejor Tyler en mi propia cama!, no lo podía creer, definitivamente era el imbécil más grande del planeta.

- Regreso en media hora y más les vale a ambos que no los vuelva jamás en mi vida, porque les juro que se van a arrepentir por el resto de sus malditas vidas. Dije en un tono gélido, amenazador y lleno de ira, luego salí de allí, tire las flores en la basura y me dirigí hacia un bar que había cerca, pero antes de pedir mi primer trago llame un agente de bienes raíces necesitaba vender ese departamento y comprar otro, no podía volver ahí por nada del mundo, luego me puse a beber como si el día de mañana se extinguiera el licor de la faz de la tierra…

-¿Edward? Hermano ¿qué haces aquí?… y en esas condiciones - no podía ni hablar, estaba tan tomado que llegue a creer que por mis venas corría licor en vez de sangre.

Emmet me llevo a su casa ya que su amada esposa estaba en casa de sus padres que habían venido a visitarlos por las festividades, además porque lo amenace para que no me lleve a la mía, dormí en cuarto de invitados, al siguiente día desperté con una cruda horrenda, entonces recordé todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, fui a mi departamento no había nadie y no había ni rastro de las cosas de Kate, así que tome las cosas personales que necesitaba y Salí de ahí con mi maleta en mano, alquile un cuarto en un hotel hasta que consiga un nuevo departamento.

A las seis de la tarde me arregle sin animo alguno por que tenía que ir a la cena que preparaba mi madre todos los años en noche buena, al llegar no me encontré con mi madre ni a nadie lo que se me hizo demasiado extraño, me dirigí al estudio de papá y oí que discutían.

Escúcheme bien maldito bastardo por su propio bien espero que mantenga su boca cerrada o le juro por lo más sagrado que se arrepentirá no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que es meterse con un Cullen.

Oh cariño escuche decir a mi madre

Ya le dije no se acerque a mi hijo donde se atreva a decirle una sola palabra sobre sus verdaderos padres yo lo hundo y créame su vida se volverá un infierno

Ya le di lo que quería así que aléjate de Edward o… entonces se dieron cuenta que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta.

Esto no podía ser cierto no por favor ¿Quién creería que mi vida podría dar tal giro en cuestión de 48 horas? Ahora me había dado cuenta que la mujer que se supone me amaba me engañaba con mi mejor amigo desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo, y que mis padres aquellos que tanto amaba e idolatraba me habían mentido toda la vida, ellos no eran mis padres entonces… ¿quiénes eran mis verdaderos padres?

Salí de la casa de mis padres dejándolos a ambos en estado de shock, y jure nunca más pisar esa casa y lo cumpliría, al pasar los días mis pad… ellos intentaban hablar conmigo pero yo no lo permitía los evadía ¿Qué me dirían? Hijo pensábamos decírtelo cuando seas más maduro, maldita sea tengo 25 años cuánto tiempo más querían esperar… no quería verlos, pero necesitaba respuestas así que contrate un detective privado quien a los 3 meses de investigación me tenía toda la información que necesitaba para rematar mi miseria.

Señor Cullen tengo todo lo que necesita pero no son buenas noticias, espero se lo tome con calma le envié mi mirada asesina y empezó a temblar sin decir nada más me dio el sobre y empecé a leer el informe

* * *

_**Nombre: Edward Masen**_

_**Nacido en Londres el 10 de septiembre 1983**_

_**Madre: Elizabeth Masen**_

_**Nacida en Londres, el 11 de agosto de 1960 Falleció debido a complicaciones en el parto el 10 de septiembre 1983. No tenía familia viva.**_

_**Padre: Edward Masen**_

_**Presenta un largo historial delictivo en el cual se le acusa de traficante de drogas, robo a mano armada, estafa y posible trata de blancas…**_

EN EL SOBRE SE ADJUNTABA LA INFORMACIÓN DEL RECOD POLICIAL, SUSPIRE Y SEGUÍ LEYENDO

_**El sr Masen el día 13 de septiembre 1983 días después del fallecimiento de su esposa decide vender a su hijo a señor Carlisle Cullen por la cantidad de cinco mil dólares, los señores Cullen adoptaron al niño y lo crían como suyo, desde aproximadamente un par de años atrás el señor Masen al enterarse que Edward Cullen es un empresario exitoso comienza a extorsionar al sr Carlisle Cullen con revelar la verdad de la procedencia de su hijo Edward Cullen…**_**.**

* * *

_DEJE DE LEER… NO SABIA SI PODRIA SOPORTAR SEGUIR HACIÉNDOLO _

Como se supone debes sentirte cuando te enteras que toda tu vida ha sido una mentira, como reaccionas al enterarte que tu verdadero padre era una porquería de persona que fue capaz de venderte por un puñado de dólares…

Así fue como ese día nació el maldito bastardo arrogante y sin corazón Edward Cullen, me enfoque en mi carrera que era lo único que no me había fallado jamás, vi como día a día mis empresas crecían y crecían, mi cuenta bancaria se llenaba cada segundo, eso era lo único que me importaba nada más, para que necesitaba más, deje a un lado todo lo que tenía que ver con mi corazón porque sabía que si lo usaba lo volverían a lastimar y por eso me convertí en el monstruo desalmado que soy ahora…

* * *

HOLA CHICAS ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAP n.n... gracias por sus rr de veras mil gracias

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mia :D**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

**Edward Cullen un hombre millonario, que a pesar de tener una apariencia similar a los mismos ángeles era un ser frio y malvado, podrá cambiar su corazón de piedra aquella chica que el destino le pone frente a él…**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**POV EDWARD**

Desde hace una semana exactamente el llegar a casa se convirtió en mi cosa favorita, el verla me alegraba infinitamente, ella era tan dulce y tierna, su corazón era tan limpio y puro la verdad no me imaginaba una vida sin estar a su lado.

Subí a mi departamento, y me dirigí hacia la cocina, ella estaba haciendo la cena mientras escuchaba un poco de música,

-Hola mi ángel ¿cómo has estado?-me pregunto con una bella sonrisa en su rostro

-Hola pequeña muy bien gracias, aunque te he extrañado mucho-dije mientras me acercaba y dejaba un beso en su frente-huele delicioso.

-¿De verdad? espero que te agrade lo que te he preparado

-Oh vamos me encanta todo lo que haces-vi cómo se sonrojaba.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo lo que has hecho por…

-No ni lo digas soy yo el que te debe la vida, sin ti no era más que un cuerpo sin alma, un bastar…

-Basta por favor no digas esas cosas de ti, eres un buen hombre-dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas para luego besarlas con tanta dulzura, luego acaricio mi rostro y yo me perdí en sus bellos ojos tan trasparentes que me permitían ver su alma tan pura.

Jamás olvidare aquella noche en la que mi vida cambio, pero lo que me marco completamente fue la conversación que tuvimos y todo lo que ocurrió el día siguiente…

_**Flash back**_

_-Despertaste, pensé que dormirías un poco más-dije al verla llegar lentamente a la sala._

_-Pensé que te habías ido…-me dijo débilmente, se veía un poco pálida así que me levante y me acerque a ella lentamente tampoco quería asustarla, la guie para que tome asiento._

_-Porque habrías de pensar eso, recuerda que soy tu Ángel de ahora en adelante y te cuidare con mi propia vida de ser necesario-dije sonriéndole.-Por cierto soy Edward Cullen pero dime Edward si deseas-me miro tímidamente._

_-Mucho gusto, soy Isabella, Bella Swan-dijo sonriéndome, pero vi que hacia una mueca de dolor._

_-Te ves algo pálida ¿te encuentras bien?, necesitas algo _

_-No, solo estoy algo cansada-dijo regalándome una sonrisa forzada, era obvio que estaba ocultándome algo._

_-Pequeña, sé que no me conoces pero dime que ocurre puedes confiar en mí, te juro que no te defraudare jamás-le dije tomando sus manos y viendo sus ojos._

_-Gracias por todo de verdad…es solo que…-dijo tímidamente con su mirada en el piso-no creo que alguien como yo…_

_Tome asiento a su lado y la abrace al ver que temblaba_

_-Tranquila, por favor confía en mí, es no te voy a mentir diciendo que soy una buena persona, porque no lo no soy, no digno de confianza de nadie, todos me consideran una persona fría calculadora, alguien muy cruel pero te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo en este mundo que es Esme que trataré de ser la persona que necesitas haré lo que sea necesario para cambiar y…-no me dejo terminar, coloco su mano en mis labios negando con su cabeza y noté que tenía muy fruncido su ceño._

_-De que hablas por Dios soy yo la que no soy digna de estar ante ti, yo estoy sucia mi alma esta manchada tu eres mi Ángel no lo entiendes tu eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado no lo ves yo jamás he conocido a alguien tan bueno y noble como tú, no vuelvas a decir esas cosas de ti por favor-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-No, tu eres una persona demasiado buena, dulce, tierna eres tú el único Ángel de esta habitación, y tu alma, tu alma es la más pura de esta planeta._

_-No, eso no es cierto, no tienes idea las cosas que… todo lo que he hecho, desde que mi madre murió y fui a vivir con mis tíos-Luego se quedó en silencio y se cubrió la cara con sus manos angustiada._

_-¿Esos bastardos te lastimaron mucho?-maldita sea debí llevarla al médico a que la revisara-quieres ir al hospital-la sentí tensarse_

_-NO por favor no lo hagas, que vergüenza, no le digas a nadie esto por favor-me suplico con sus ojos bañados de lágrimas_

_-Podemos ir a un médico privado si deseas pero quiero que un médico te revise y me confirme que estas bien_

_-No por favor estoy bien te lo prometo_

_-Segura ¿no te lastimaron?-pregunte con cautela-y no me mientas por favor yo… yo sé lo que vi-jamás olvidaría la sangre que manchaba su ropa, la oí sollozar y la abrace mas fuerte_

_-Estoy bien, de verdad, es algo a lo que ya me acostumbre-la mire asombrado y aterrado_

_-¿No es la primera vez que lo hacen?- la vi sonrojarse y bajar aún más la mirada-pequeña respóndeme por favor._

_-Desde que cumplí 15 años ellos…-malditos bastardos, ya me encargaría de ellos personalmente de eso no tenía duda alguna antes que ella despertara ya había llamado a un par de personas para que busquen a esos malnacidos y les den su merecido y lo reserven para ser yo el que les de la lección de sus vida luego los entregare a las autoridades._

_-Tranquila cariño te prometo que desde ahora todo estará bien, los denunciaremos y jamás volverán a hacerte daño te lo prometo._

_-No mi Ángel no podemos hacer eso…_

_-¿Porque no?_

_-porque ellos tienen a mi hermano Alec, Dios debo regresar lo van a lastimar-dijo alterada._

_-Hagamos algo, escúchame-dije tratando de calmarla-iremos a buscar a tu hermano lo traeremos a salvo y luego los denunciaremos te parece_

_-Ellos son muy peligrosos no podemos simplemente ir y traer a Alec_

_-No me subestimes cariño, créeme cuando te digo que te cuidare a ti y a tu hermano, déjame ayudarte por favor._

_-No quiero que te pase nada_

_-no me pasara nada lo prometo, entonces que dices-ella asintió algo dudosa._

_Mientras llamaba a mis guardaespaldas Bella desayunaba un poco o al menos eso trataba, cuando colgué, vi otra llamada entrante la conteste y eran los tipos a los que llame en la mañana ya los encontraron y esperaban instrucciones, ellos nos esperaban a que llegáramos mientras lo vigilaban._

_Cuando estuvimos cerca sentí como Bella se aferraba más a mi camisa y yo la abrace más fuerte, escuche que respiro profundamente._

_-Es ahí –dijo señalando una casa muy vieja y pequeña._

_-Bella quiero que te quedes aquí y no te muevas ¿sí?-la vi negar con su cabeza-por favor pequeña_

_-No, no quiero que te lastimen por favor_

_-No lo harán_

_-Por favor, quiero estar contigo_

_-Hagamos algo entonces nos quedaremos los dos y dejaremos que los guardias entren y revisen la casa está bien-ella asintió pero el miedo estaba marcado en su rostro, obviamente apenas traigan al niño lo dejaría en sus brazos e iría por ese par de bastardo._

_Di la orden a todos y solo quedo un guardia con nosotros se oyeron muchos ruidos incluso unos disparos y Bella se alteró muchísimo._

_-Luego un guardia trajo en brazos a un pequeños de unos cinco años a lo mucho, el pequeño se veía aterrado, pero en cuanto vio a Bella le lanzo hacia ella, yo baje dándole su espacio cerré la camioneta y deje tres guardias con ella, entre a la casa y los vi, ese par de bastardos estaban atados de manos y pies, los pusieron de pie frente a mí y los golpee como si mi vida se fuera en ello._

_-Eso estúpidos bastardos, es por lastimar a ese par de inocentes, jamás en lo que les resta de sus miserables vidas vuelvan siquiera acercarse a ellos, no está de más advertirles, sin embargo sé que de hoy en adelante sus vidas será un infierno, seré tal su sufrimiento que desearan estar muertos. Los desataron y salimos de ahí pero un par quedo para vigilarlos mientras llegaba la policía._

_Fuimos directo a la policía habían muchas pruebas para condenarlos, gracias a eso y mis contactos ese par de bastardos fueron condenados a estar tras las rejas de por vida, y yo ya me había encargado de que su vida en prisión fuese lo más miserable posible._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Desde ese día le pedí a Bella que se quedara a vivir conmigo, ella obviamente se quería negar pero termino aceptándolo, me contó le gustaría ser chef algún día así que la anime para que termine sus estudios y más adelante pueda ingresar a la universidad a seguir su sueño, pero como buena terca que era no quería estar de gratis como ella decía, así que acordamos bueno más bien ella acordó en hacer los quehaceres de la casa como pago y la verdad no me quejaba ya que cocinaba delicioso y era dichoso al tenerla a mi lado siempre.

-Bellaaa-gritaba un sonriente Alec corriendo con un papel en su mano, se paró en seco al ver que había llegado.

-Buenas noches señor Edward-me dijo serio, si desde el primer día no le había caído bien y por lo visto jamás lo haría

-Hola campeón ya te he dicho que no tienes que llamarme así, soy tu amigo o al menos eso deseo, dime Edward el señor me hace sentir un viejo ni siquiera a mi pa…-me dolía pronunciarlo así que cambie de tema-dime que llevas ahí-dije señalando la hoja

Alec frunció su ceño y miro a su hermana, pero claro todo rastro de desconfianza se borró de su rostro y volvió su sonrisa.

-Mira lo que te hice hermanita-Bella tomo la hoja y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Es hermoso mi vida, muchas gracias, es una verdadera obra de arte.

-La hice para que la pongas en tu mesita de deberes.

-Oh es maravilloso muchas gracias, cariño no quiero arruinarla la podrías colocar en mi mesita por mí por favor ahorita estoy terminando la cena ahora voy contigo de acuerdo

-SIP te espero no demores-dijo sonriente luego me vio duramente y salió.

-Lo lamento Edward no lo entiendo él es un niño muy dulce no sé qué le pasa-solo le sonreí

-No te preocupes, es tu hermano y solo cuida de ti.

Todas la noche después de cenar ella y yo pasábamos largas horas charlando y conociéndonos el uno al otro, me dijo que tenía 18 años, y que su madre había fallecido hace seis el momento en el que Alec nació debido a complicaciones en la labor de parto, y a su padre jamás lo había conocido, además me confeso que el nombre del padre de su hermano jamás lo supo, pero ella lo adoraba y amaba de una manera infinita.

Generalmente en nuestras charlas me gustaba escucharla, eran contadas las veces en la que yo decía algo de mi pasado o mi niñez, que para ser sinceros fue la mejor de todas pero todo era en base a una mentira así que estaba muy confundido por ello.

"_**Edward… sé que no te gusta hablar de tu familia, pero recuerda que estoy aquí para escucharte si tú decides contarme algo lo que sea por más mínimo que sea solo dilo yo estaré ahí para ti, ¿sí?"**_

Esa era su frase siempre que yo le daba largas al asunto de mi pasado, ahora que me pongo a pensar el de ella era mucho más doloroso y se había abierto conmigo sin embargo yo no podía porque era un cobarde, pero quería hacerlo era lo mínimo que le debía a mi precioso Ángel…

* * *

Hola gracias por leer y por sus reviews tratare de actualizar mas seguido, este fic sera cortito solo espero les agrade...

Nos leemos pronto... n_n


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mia :D**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

**Edward Cullen un hombre millonario, que a pesar de tener una apariencia similar a los mismos ángeles era un ser frío y malvado, podrá cambiar su corazón de piedra aquella chica que el destino le pone frente a él…**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**MI ÁNGEL DE OJOS MARRONES.**

-Señor Cullen su madre está al teléfono otra vez… y dice que si no le contesta vendrá personalmente a buscarlo- dijo Rachell mi secretaria, suspire largamente.

-Dígale por favor que tengo una junta importante o algo ¿entendido?

-Pero…-intento replicar

-No-la corte inmediatamente, aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarme ellos… Rachell asintió y salió fuera de mi oficina.

Tuve una larga tarde, pero finalmente logre terminar todo y fui a casa, hoy el pequeño Alec empezaba clases y Bella estaba muy nerviosa, prometí que llegaría pronto por ello Salí apresurado de la empresa con el tiempo justo…

Conduje como un loco y llegue a tiempo tal y como lo prometí así que estaba feliz por eso, además moría por ver a mi Bello Ángel.

-Bella-grite al entrar-ya llegue, justo a tiempo…- apenas grite y vi un lindo rostro asomarse desde la cocina, sonreí ampliamente.

-¡Hola Edward!-decía mientras corría hacia mí, mientras yo la esperaba con mis brazos abiertos, la envolví en un tierno abrazo y bese su cabello, ella era tan dulce..-gracias por llegar pronto, estaba algo preocupada, espero que Alec esté bien

-Tranquila cariño el estará bien, veras que cuando vayamos a recogerlo el estará feliz de tener amigos nuevos con quien jugar… vamos por él y en el camino compramos helado para celebrarlo ¿Qué te parece?-note un brillo especial en su mirada

-Eso sería genial, muchas gracias Edward… no tienes idea los mucho que te quiero, eres muy bueno con nosotros te debemos tanto…

-Cariño, soy tu Ángel guardián ¿no? Así que es mi trabajo hacerlo, y AMO HACERLO, ¿entendido dulzura?-note su sonrojo ante la última frase, ella solo asintió-Adoro tus sonrojos-susurre dejando un beso en su frente.

-me dijo débilmente, conduje hasta la escuela del pequeño, al parecer llegamos temprano, habían muchos autos también esperando pero las puertas del instituto seguían cerradas, 5 minutos después se abrieron y los niños empezaron a salir… un par de minutos después pude ver al pequeño Alec hablando con un pequeño del mismo tamaño y una linda niña de risos dorados, al ver a Bella gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se despidió del par de niños y se acercó corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Alec! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te divertiste? ¿Fueron buenos contigo?

-Si fuero muy buenos, tengo tres amigos hermanita ¿lo puedes creer?, es genial la profesora nos hizo pintar y yo dibuje el parque del otro día y me felicito

-¿Sí? Que bien… me alegro que te haya gustado la escuela-el asintió, luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí, su sonrisa decayó pero esta vez por sorprendente que parezca me dio una tímida sonrisa

-Hola Edward.

-Hola Alec… Bella y yo pensamos que este día debía ser celebrado ¿te gustaría celebrarlo con unos helados?-entonces su sonrisa creció nuevamente

-Si eso sería genial…

Lo celebramos en la heladería, pasamos una tarde muy buena, era maravilloso cada momento que pasaba con ese par de personitas tan especiales…

Luego de terminar unos papeles que tenía pendientes, abandone mi estudio y me dirigía a la cocina a ayudar a Bella, pero sentí mi teléfono sonar ¿Qué raro? En la pantalla salía un número desconocido, presione el altavoz.

-¿Hola?...-escuche un suspiro del otro lado de la línea

-Edward-esa voz…-mi vida por favor no me alejes de ti… sabes que te amo con todo mi ser, no quiero lastimarte más de lo que ya estas con mi presencia pero al menos déjame saber que estas bien, que te estas cuidando, comiendo bien, amor por favor, no sabes cuánto te extraño…-la escuche quebrarse ante el teléfono y yo me sentía una basura por hacerle esto…

-Esme yo…

-Tranquilo mi amor sé que es difícil para ti pero créeme para nosotros también los es, te extrañamos corazón…

-Yo también te extraño…-escuche un sollozo- cálmate Esme por favor… pero no lo sé…

-Lo se mi vida y no sabes lo mucho que lamento las circunstancias en lo que paso todo…

-Esme yo-decía pero escuche como se cayeron los libro de la mesita de la entrada y vi a una pequeña sombra, Alec tenía los puños cerrados y su ceño muy fruncido.

-Señor Cullen, Mi Hermana dice que ya está la cena-dijo y salió cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

-¿Edward? ¿Dónde estás? Este el número de tu casa ¿Hay un niño en tu casa?

-Mamá es algo complejo de explicar, pero si, aunque ese no es el punto, tengo que irme, te prometo que me pondré en contacto contigo muy pronto ¿sí? Un beso

-Adiós mi amor cuídate…

Me dirigí hacia la cocina y vi a Bella observando duramente a Alec, el mismo que tenía su plato intacto frente a él

-Hey cariño ¿pasa algo?-ella suspiro y negó tranquilamente

Terminamos de cenar pero la tensión nunca desapareció, Bella y yo intercambiábamos unas cuantas anécdotas, pero Alec jamás levanto la mirada de su plato.

Lavamos la vajilla y fuimos a descansar.

Bella había empezado sus clases por las tardes, por lo que yo me quedaba en casa cuidando al pequeño Alec pero era como si estuviese solo, el pequeño terminaba sus tareas y se ponía a dibujar hasta que llegaba su hermana sin intercambiar si quiera una mirada conmigo…

Hoy al parecer iba a ser similar a las tardes anteriores, pero decidido a que esto acabe de una vez me arme de valor y paciencia y me dirigí a la mesa de trabajo del pequeño…

-Hey Alec, ¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Bien Señor Cullen-me dijo cortante.

-Oh que bien, y dime que te enseñaron hoy…

-Nada

-¿Nada? Bella me dijo que hoy aprendiste el alfabeto completo y te lo sabias muy bien….-…nada, se quedó callado

-¿Alec? No te caigo bien ¿verdad?-el pequeño seguía sin contestar…. Y yo ya me estaba desesperando un poco.

-Pues tú si me caes muy bien, te admiro mucho, sobre todo por la forma en la que siempre tratas de proteger a Bella ¿sabes? Eres un niño muy valiente…-espere para ver si había algún cambio pero nada… así que probé con la artillería pesada…

-Alec tu sabes que yo quiero mucho a Bella ¿verdad?-por fin note que se tensó por un momento pero luego continuo pintando- Bella es persona más dulce inocente y tierna que he conocido en toda mi vida además es muy hermosa…

-no más que Esme ¿verdad?

-¿Esme?-así que era eso…-no te voy a mentir Alec, Esme es y será la mujer más hermosa y a la que más amo…-entonces caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho, lo que más me sorprendió fue que aquello había salido del fondo de mi corazón, porque haiga pasado lo que paso, yo jamás dejaría de amar a Esme ¡jamás!

-Si tanto amas a la tal Esme porque no vas con ella de una vez por todas y dejas a mi hermana en paz…-dijo enojado

-Porque no estoy preparado para enfrentarla, no aun…

-Pues eres un tonto, y no me importa si se lo dices a Bella y me regaña por llamarte así… vete con esa mujer y cásate con ella si quieres porque oí que la hiciste llorar porque te extrañaba, pero déjanos a mi hermana y a mí, sé que has sido muy…. Muy bueno con nosotros pero no me gustaría ver sufrir a mi hermana porque tú no tienes las agallas para decirle que quieres estar con esa Esme, si la amas ve con ella, pero no juegues con mi hermana, ella te quiere mucho, y no quiero que la hagas llorar, no me gusta que hagan llorar a las mujeres, peor a mi hermana ella ya ha llorado mucho y no se lo merece.-me dijo con una mirada desafiante

Estaba frente a un niño de apenas cinco años con más agallas que yo que estaba defendiendo con uñas y dientes a su hermana, y de una u otra forma dándome una gran bofetada sin tocarme siquiera un cabello….

-Alec, escúchame…

-NO, yo amo a mi hermana, y no voy a dejar que la vuelvan a lastimar, JAMAS, ¿ENTIENDES?

-Si perfectamente, y te lo juro por lo más sagrado que jamás lo hare, pero quiero que me escuches… Esme no es una mujer a la que quiero como quiero a tu hermana-suspire-Esme… bueno ella, Esme era mi… era mi madre-dije susurrando lo último.

Tenía la mirada en el piso, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero al alzar la mirada, Alec me miraba algo incrédulo

-¿Tu madre?… ¿Por qué dices ERA? ¿Por qué la llamas Esme y no mamá? No lo entiendo…

-Por qué ya no lo es... Alec yo soy adoptado

-¿Y? no entiendo…

-Alec es un asunto delicado

-No entiendo, ¿es o no es tu madre?

-era…-lo oí suspirar, luego abrió sus ojos asustado

-¿murió?

-NO-grite-no lo que pasa es que ella era mi madre hasta que me entere que era adoptado…

-oh ¿y que tiene que ver eso?, Bella una vez me explico que hay muchos papás qué no pueden tener bebés por que la cunita de las mamás, ya sabes la que tienen dentro de sus barrigas, no pueden tener a bebés, entonces adoptan y el bebé ya no nace de su barriguita si no de su corazón, lo cual me parece genial, ¿no lo crees?

-No lo había pensado de esa manera…-dije avergonzado.

-Si tu mamá te adopto entonces es porque te quiere mucho más de lo que piensas, he pensado… normalmente los bebés nacen y los papás deben amarlos por que nacen de sus barriguitas, pero si no es así entonces ellos eligen al bebé que desean amar….ellos te eligieron a ti para amarte-me dijo con ojos brillantes- eso es genial, ¿y tú dices que ya no es tu mamá porque te enteraste que te adopto? ¿y encima la haces llorar? –me miro como si no pudiese creer lo que veía -Tu sí que eres un verdadero idiota…-dijo moviendo su cabeza negativamente y luego se sentó a seguir coloreando si darse cuenta del gran dilema en el que me había dejado, él tenía mucha razón yo era un verdadero idiota… al que un niño de cinco años le tuvo que abrir los ojos…

* * *

**Hola muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews**

**ñ_ñ**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos pronto...**


End file.
